Slow Down Baby
by SM-Ikemen
Summary: songfic. warning: tentunya OOC, agak-agak OOT, dengan kegajean, dan ingat. pairing Denfem!Nor. RnR plz


Rina: ini songfic pertama kami~

Muth: tapi, aku kan cuma bantu sedikit?

Rina: ga papa~ it's ok! baca aja yuk...

_Runa=fem!Norway, hehe..._

* * *

><p>Judul: SONGFIC 'SLOW DOWN BABY' dari She<p>

_Slow Down Baby,take it easy just let it float…_

Pagi ini, Runa sedang berjalan menuju kolam renang yang ada di dekat komplek rumahnya. Terus berjalan… berjalan… berjalan… berja- #plaak! Okeh, lupain yang itu, langsung aja ke bagian udah nyampe.

Runa segera mengganti bajunya dengan beju renang berwarna biru tua polos karena, jika bergambar troll, dia akan diketawain dan dikira anak kecil.

Runa segera memulai pemanasan sebelum berenang. Setelah merasa cukup pemanasannya, Runa langsung ah, namakumencelupkan (baca: menceburkan) dirinya kedalam air yang lumayan dingin.

"CBYUUR…!". Dan Runa menikmati suasana pagi yang tenang sampai tiba-tiba…

"Woy… Ber, lu kagak mau berenang?"

"T'd'k, t'r'm' k's'h. ak' ma'u men'man' T''na saj'."

"Napa? Kamu takut aer? Kacian… dech Berwald…"

"J'ng'n m'ng'jekk' s'pert' it'!"

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begituh… aku aja yang berenang. Bye…bye" kata orang yang ribut itu.

Runa hanya merutuki dirinya. Kenapa dia pergi ke sini kalau ternyata ada orang seberisik 'dia'? tapi… yah mau bagaimana lagi, skenarionya seperti itu. akhirnya, Runa hanya bersantai di dalam kolam.

Dan lagi-lagi, orang itu membuat keributan bagi Runa. Yaitu… "CBYUUR…" ya. saat orang itu nyebur, airnya menciprat Runa. Runa jadi kesal.

"Bisakah kau pelan-pelan?" kata Runa dengan sinisnya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak melihatmu. Sorry…" kata orang itu dengan senyuman yang kelihatannya 'innocent' sekali.

"ah, iya. E… ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" tanya orang itu.

"Apa urusanmu menanyai namaku?" tanya Runa sinis.

"Kita kan berbincang-bincang, lebih baik, kan kalau aku tau namamu," kata orang itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Hhh… terserah. Namaku, Runa Neilson, dari norwegia. Kalau kau?" tanya Runa sambil membalas uluran tangannya.

"Ah, namaku Mathias Kohler, dari denmark." Kata orang yang ngaku namanya Mathias itu. jadi, mari kita panggil dia Mathias.

"Hn…" gumam Runa lalu pergi berenang ke arah lain.

Setelah cukup lama Runa berenang, ia pun pulang.

_Baru tadi pagi, kau ajakku berkenalan…_

Siangnya…

Runa sedang berada di rumahnya, bersantai seperti biasanya.

Tiba-tiba, bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi.

"TING…TONG…" Runa segera berlari ke arah pintu dan membukakannya. Rupanya, itu adalah orang yang ngaku namanya Mathias itu.

"Oh, kau. Ada apa?" tany aRuna dengan nada… sedikit sinis.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama di kafe yang baru intinya… kencan, haha... Mau tidak?" tanya Mathias.

"Terserah kau saja." Kata Runa dan langsung pergi ke kamar dan berganti baju dengan baju dress berwarna biru tua dan sedikit hitam. Setelah selesai, Runa keluar dari kamarnya, dan pergi bersama Mathias yang sudah menunggunya di luar.

_Lalu disiang hari, kau mulai ajakku berkencan…_

Mereka berjalan ke kafe tersebut dalam… keributan. Tak ada hening. Tak ada hening bagi Mathias. Tak ada.

Mathias selalu ngoceh saja, sampai bikin Runa tutup telinga.

Sesampainya mereka di kafe itu, mereka langsung mencari kursi untuk 2 orang. Setelah dapat tempat duduk seperti itu, mereka segera duduk.

"Ada yang ingin dipesan tuan?" tanya salah seorang pelayan yang selalu terlihat seekor burung kuning yang nemplok di kepalanya.

"Ah, saya pesan bir saja…" kata Mathias.

"Dan pacar anda ingin apa?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Aku bukan pacarnya. Ingat itu. aku hanya mau pesan bir biasa juga."

Tiba-tiba, pelayan itu bingung. Dia pun berkata, "Ma-maaf, di sini tidak ada bir. Bisa diganti pesannnya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mathias bingung.

"Maksud saya, di kafe ini, tidak menjual bir. Jadi mohon maaf sekali. Bisakah pesanannya diganti?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Apa? biasanya di kafe ada bir, kok nggak ada? I-ini kafe apa?" tanya Mathias bingung.

"Ini adalah kafe milik orang indonesia. Jadi, di sini tidak dijual bir." Jelas pelayan itu.

"Lho? Jadi yang ada apa?" tanya Mathias lagi.

"Yang ada? Oh… untuk minuman sih ada sekoteng, beraneka jus, bajigur, bandrek, es teh, the hangat, air putih, the tarik, dan minuman lainnya. Kalau makanan sih ada gado-gado, nasi timbel, nasi kuning, nasi uduk, sate, pempek, putu, klepon, krupuk, bakso, tahu isi, gorengan, dan lain-lain. Jadi, anda mau pesan yang mana?" tanya sang pelayan.

Dan dilihat dari ekspresinya, Mathias baru sadar bahwa dia masuk ke kafe milik nesia. 'Jadi… ini kafe milik nesia? Sialan!' pikirnya.

Runa hanya diam saja.

"Hh... baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pesan… jus melon. Kau mau apa?" tanya Mathias pada Runa.

"Aku es the aja." Jawab Runa singkat.

"Makanannya nggak?" tanya sang pelayan.

"Makanan? Aku mau nyoba… pempek aja deh…" kata Mathias pasrah (kenapa? Pempek itu enak kok…)

"Aku mau klepon." Kata Runa datar.

"Baiklah, tolong tunggu selama 15 menit." Kata sang pelayan sambil berlalu pergi.

Dan selama menunggu, Mathias… ngoceh lagi.

15 menit kemudian…

'Akhirnya pesanan dateng…' pikir Runa yang sudah nggak tahan sama Mathias karena ocehannya.

Merekapun makan dalam damai.

Malamnya…

Mathias datang lagi ke rumah Runa. entah untuk apa.

"Haha… maaf mengganggu Runa. aku Cuma mau ngajak kamu ke pesta yang diadakan di rumah temanku, Tiina. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Mathias saat itu.

Runa yang dari tadi hanya berdiri di ambang pintu, hanya menjawab dengan satu kata. "Terserah." Katanya sambil pergi ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju dengan baju yang pantas.

Seytelah selesai berganti dengan baju dress warna hitam legam. Dia pergi menemui Mathias yang menunggu dan pergi ke pesta.

Sesampainya disana…

Ramai sekali. Sebenarnya, Runa tidak ingi. Tapi… kalau dia menolak, rasanya tidak enak. Jadi… ya dia terima.

Di sana, sudah ada banyak orang yang Runa kenal.

Dikarenakan bosan, Runa duduk saja di sebuah sofa yang ada di situ.

Tiba-tiba, Mathias menghampirinya dengan dua gelas bir di tangangannya.

"Ini untukmu." Katanya.

Runa hanya menerimanya. Mathias segera duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kamu kenapa? Kok murung terus?" tanya Mathias pada Runa (ya iyalah bo… sama siapa lagi?)

"Ini emang ekspresiku." Jawab Runa dengan singkat.

Tiba-tiba, Mathias mencium ka-#plaak… maksudnya bibir Runa. Runa yang kaget, langsung shock.

Setelah Mathias melepaskan ciumannya itu, ia berkata, "I love you. Mau jadi pacarku nggak?" (sorry, saya tidak bisa bahasa Denmark. Maaf.)

Runa yang masih shock, hanya terkejut.

_Hingga waktu malam tiba… kau ucapkan yang tak ku duga…_

_Sungguh sulit ku percaya, kau nyatakan cintaa…_

Runa yang akhirnya sadar dari shocknya hanya berkata, "A-apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah bilang, kalau aku mencintaimu. Apakah kau tidak dengar?" tanya mati eh… maksud saya Mathias dengan wajah innocent.

"I-ini… a-aku… ku-kurasa… ini belum waktunya Mathias. Maaf." Kata Runa sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya dan berjalan pergi.

_No-no-no-no… tunggu dulu…_

_Cinta jangan buru-buru…_

_Karena kurasa, terlalu cepat,_

_Ku takut semua palsu…_

Dan Runa segera mengambil tasnya yang ia titipkan, lalu pulang.

_No-no-no-no… tunggu dulu…_

_Cinta jangan buru-buru…_

_Masih ada banyak waktu, _

_Biarkan cinta mengalir…_

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE…<strong>

"Mathias! Jangan masak! Aku tidak mau dapur kita meledak lagi" teriak Runa.

"Ah Runa, kau tak perlu khawathir. Aku pasti bisa masak kok…" kata Mathias.

"Apa kau ya-" terputus. Kata-kata Runa terputus oleh suara…

"DHUUAR…" ternyata, dapurnya meledak.

"Eh… Ru-Runa, sepertinya, masakannya gosong…" kata Mathias.

"Bukan hanya masakannya! Dapur dan kau juga!" kata Runa frustasi.

Ya. inti dari omake ini, adalah… *jengjeng* Runa dan Mathias sudah menikah. Dan sekarang, Mathias mencoba memasak untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.

**END**

* * *

><p>Rina: akhirnya selesai juga...<p>

Muth: gimana, gaje? abal? atau apa aja boleh yang penting aneh?

Rina: udahlah, yang penting baca. ok, thanks for reading, maaf untuk para typo bandel dan tolong reviewnya~**  
><strong>


End file.
